Papilla de Zanahoria
by Gosly
Summary: Él no era un bebé, era un niño grande. Y podía comer su papilla sin necesidad de ayuda.


Inspirado en una tira.

**Advertencias**: bebés y mucha papilla de zanahoria.

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es de Hajime Isayama

* * *

Los bebes correteaban de un sitio para otro con sus loncheras de dibujos, el bullicio de sus risitas traviesas y conversaciones infantiles con la boca llena se escuchaban por toda colorida habitación en la que estaban.

Los más chicos se encontraban sentados en la mesa comiendo, la mayor parte de los gritos venían desde ahí. Por otro lado, sentados jugando, se encontraban los más grandes, estos eran los más tranquilos.

-Levi, ¿a dónde vas? –la castaña se extraño al ver a su amigo levantarse.

-Ya vuelvo, Hanji.

La castaña y un su otro amigo, un rubio llamado Erwin, vieron extrañados como el más bajo de los tres se dirigía hacia las mesas donde estaban los más pequeños. Lo vieron acercarse a otro niño castaño que comía revoltosamente. No lo había visto antes así que supuso que era un niño nuevo.

Hanji pensó que era raro ver a Levi cerca de la suciedad, él solía llevar un frasquito de antibacterial a donde fuera y evitaba jugar en el parque con el resto de los niños para no ensuciarse ni sudar, era un poco extraño, no se parecía a los otros niños. Sus pensamientos se desviaron, su amigo Levi claro que era diferente a los demás, era tan_ enano_ que podía pasar por un niño de un nivel más bajo, rió un poco ante su tontería.

Volteó a ver a su amigo rubio, ambos cruzaron miradas y Erwin se encogió de hombros sin preocuparse por la repentina ida de Levi, no era tan importante, los cochecitos de juguete de Hanji se habían prendido en fuego y su camión de bomberos tenía que llegar ahí, eso sí que era importante, ¡ese incendio tenía que ser apagado!

El pelinegro se había levantado del rincón donde estaba con sus amigos en un impulso de curiosidad típica en cualquier niño y se había acercado a un morenito que infructuosamente trataba de comer su papilla de zanahoria. Había visto como la maestra se acercaba a él e intentaba ayudarle, pero este se había negado a recibir ayuda, haciendo una pataleta que había ensuciado todo cuanto estaba a su alcance.

Al llegar a la mesa, solo se quedó ahí, viéndole. El niño tenía comida por el rostro y algunos mechones húmedos y de color naranja, se veía bastante patético a su parecer, y no pudo evitar sonreír medio burlón al ver como la cuchara se le resbalaba de las manos por la papilla que había en sus dedos.

Lo que no contaba era con que la cuchara salpicaría y le ensuciaría a él también.

-¡Hey! -frunció el ceño y vio al moreno tratando de lucir amenazador, aunque su ceño fruncido solo lo hacía ver adorable.

-Lo-lo sien-to –iba a gritarle el nombre del detergente que iba a tener que usar para lavarle su camisa cuando el bebé levantó la vista. Pudo ver mejor sus ojos, eran de un lindo color entre azul y verde y estaban humedecidos por lagrimitas de tristeza, sus minúsculos labios estaban fruncidos en un mohín y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el esfuerzo que hacía por no llorar.

Se sorprendió al notar que su enojo se había esfumado con tan solo ver la mirada vulnerable del otro niño.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eren –si, ese nombre pegaba con él, pensó complacido- ¿Y tú?

-Levi –respondió- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-4 años y medio –respondió sonriente el más pequeño.

-¿4 años y medio y aun no sabes comer sin ensuciarte? –lo miró con superioridad, estaba orgulloso de admitir que él a sus 4 años exactamente, ni más ni menos, había aprendido a no derramar la papilla. Mientras que ese castaño con 4 años _y medio_ aun no podía- eres un bebé, Eren.

El más chico se puso rojo e infló los cachetes, estaba ofendido, él no era un bebe, era un niño grande y podía comer sin ayuda, solo tenía que practicar un poco más, pero la estúpida papilla que le había hecho su mami no se quedaba sobre la cuchara, no era su culpa.

-Yo sé comer sin ensuciarme, es esta papilla, está _dañada_, no se queda en su sitio –las lagrimas por fin salían de sus ojos, convirtiéndose en gotitas naranjas al pasar por sus mejillas sucias.

Levi lo miró mordiéndose el labio, mientras pensaba que hacer, ese mocoso era un peligro para su perfectamente higiénica integridad. _Casi perfecta_, pensó al ver su camisa sucia, _ya qué_. Suspiró resignado, arrastró con cuidado una silla de conejito cerca del chico papilla y se sentó con seriedad –toda la seriedad que se podía al sentarse en una silla tan ridícula-.

Con un pañuelo sacado de su bolsillo, tomo la cuchara del otro y la limpió por el mango, la hizo lo mismo con las manos del castaño y su carita. Tomo la cuchara en su manita y la sumergió en la papilla, llevándola a la boca de Eren. Este se quiso negar, pero una mirada de Levi le convenció de que lo mejor era abrirla si no quería terminar con mas papilla en el cabello.

-Toma la cuchara de así y sujétala bien para que no se resbale –le paso la cuchara a Eren, quien después de unos intentos consiguió no derramar casi nada.

Sonrió con suficiencia, había cumplido su misión el mundo se había librado de un revoltoso más, las señoras de limpieza no tendrían que gastar más desinfectante del necesario.

Se levantó de la silla y se dio la vuelta para irse con Hanji y Erwin cuando una manita le tomo la suya y le jaló para darle la vuelta. Se quedo pasmado cuando un rostro le tapo la visión y sintió un contacto cálido sobre sus labios.. ¡Eren estaba haciendo lo que hacen los papás cuando se quieren mucho!

-Gracias, Levi –su rostro sonrosado aun estaba cerca del suyo, y le miraba con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa que le pareció linda.

Por una vez, desde que había aprendido a comer sin derramar nada, no le pareció tan malo tener la boca sucia de papilla.


End file.
